hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 47
The forty-seventh episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on December 11, 2009. It adapts a portion of Lietuvis (the fifth webcomic chapter), as well as the Extra Stories of America and England and Something Written As The Immediate Effect. Plot Summary Something Written As The Immediate Effect Chibitalia apologizes to Austria for being late, while he flashes back to when Holy Roman Empire left. Austria asks if Chibitalia met with HRE, but then explains that he was only talking to himself. Austria tells Chibitalia to go to his room, as it'd worry him if he did housework while upset. Austria then takes over washing dishes, with Hungary at his side. Poland And Ponies France and England meet up with Poland to negotiate an alliance against possible invasion by Germany, noting that his strength has increased. Poland says that he had heard about it from Lithuania, but that it doesn't matter as he's thinking about painting his house pink. France breaks down, wondering how they could possibly get through to Poland, though England urges him not to give up. The narrator explains that both the Polish-British Common Defense Act and the Franco-Polish Military Alliance came from this. England asks Poland if he's made preparations for war (while a note reads that he isn't expecting anything, by the look of his eyes). Poland answers that he has, and decides to show them what he bought. England and France become excited, only for Poland to reveal a pony (much to their shock). The two decide to take their leave and bid a confused Poland goodbye. France reclines on his couch with a glass of wine, telling himself that he didn't run away, as he figured that he would respect Poland's opinions. He says that love isn't something that can be "forced" on people, and insists that he didn't leave out of fear. He explains that his definition of an alliance is when people's hearts connect, and feels that it's similar to love. As the camera pans out, he insists again that he's not scared. Parting Time And America England leaves the young America to go back home, though America is upset at the idea and doesn't want him to leave (as he'll be lonely). England promises him that he'll return, as he knows what it feels like to be alone. He tells America to do his best and become strong. Some time passes and England returns, only to be greeted by a much taller America, which causes him much confusion. Post-Credits Teaser Chibitalia sings Marukaite Chikyuu, but winds up trailing off. A note reads "It may or may not continue". Character Appearances *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire (non-speaking cameo) *Austria *Hungary *England/UK *France *Poland *America Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Poland: Kokoro Tanaka (formerly Kazutada Tanaka) *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Young America: Ai Iwamura English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber *Hungary: Luci Christian *Poland: Ryan Bijan *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia Trivia *The first segment in the episode was originally an Extra Story written as a small epilogue to the Chibitalia chapter, displaying what happened immediately after Holy Roman Empire left Chibitalia. *The second segment originally took place in the fifth webcomic chapter, Lietuvis, after several other strips involving the Baltics, Axis, and Russia. *The final segment is a continuation of the America and England strip, the first part of which was adapted back in Episode 25. *This episode is notable for introducing a "double" eyecatch, which is England and France's merged. An eyecatch of Poland is also included. *Originally in the Lietuvis strip, England and France reacted with a lot more shock and disgust at Poland getting a pony, England going as far as to yell over and over that it's a "bloody" horse and a "bleeping" horse. France then states that he can feel his confidence draining away, and the two agree to leave. France's couch scene also originally had more dialogue. *Young America originally wore a different vest and long-sleeved shirt in the manga, while his shirt in the anime has short sleeves after he grows up. America also carried a rifle in the manga (in the scene of him as a child, as well as the scene of him as a teenager), but this was omitted in the anime. England bringing a box of tea to America was also omitted. *The version of Marukaite Chikyuu used in this episode is France's. *The original Animate.TV broadcast ran an extra 45 seconds, due to adverts for Hetalia: Sound World and the sixth character CD. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes